darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maughlin the Armorer
Maughlin the Armorer is a character and merchant in Dark Souls II. He is voiced by Richard Standing. Lore A merchant hailing from the distant western land of Volgen, Maughlin travels from land to land selling his wares. However, as a result of his progressively failing business, he has drifted both into depression and Drangleic.Dialogue with Maughlin Maughlin explains that he was an unsuccessful merchant back at Volgen, and that it was impossible for him to get off the ground because a group calling themselves the Blue Sentinels won't allow anyone to trade without paying them first. He expresses his outrage at the Blue Sentinels, condemning their claims to be serving the greater good as "absolute hogwash".Maughlin's Lore Plot Upon first encountering Maughlin, he will remark how he came to Majula in search of new customers away from the greedy merchants of his homeland, Volgen. Maughlin will at first only sell a few basic sets of armor; however, his variety will gradually increase as the player spends more souls on his wares. *After spending a total of 1,000 souls at his shop, Maughlin will begin selling the Royal Soldier Set and the Elite Knight Set, as well as boss armors to the player; however, the respective boss must be killed first. *After spending a total of 15,000 souls at his shop, Maughlin will gloat about how rich he has become and begin selling the unique Alva Set, an incredibly lightweight medium armor set with high defense. *If he is visited with no souls in the soul counter (after spending 15,000 souls at his shop), he will gift the player the Aurous' Set (Transparent), for free. *After reaching bonfire intensity 2 in Majula, he will sell the Moon Butterfly Set excluding the hat. At bonfire intensity 3, he will sell the Moon Butterfly Hat. Maughlin is initially portrayed as meek, shy and depressed. A result of his failing efforts as a merchant. However, as the game progresses, his armory shop begins selling well and his confidence grows. Eventually, business begins booming and Maughlin is overjoyed, citing that he's rich and he doesn't have to return to his home anymore. However, he begins struggling to remember where his home actually is. Notes *Despite being timid in manner, he won't be afraid to fight back if the player attacks him. He has Estus Flasks on him and will heal during a battle. *In combat, he uses the Falchion. *Costs 3,500 souls to revive him. His tombstone shows up after 3 hours of gameplay. *Note that he will not sell any of the boss armor sets listed below (even after defeating the appropriate boss) until 1,000 souls are spent. Character Information Wares 100px | 1,200 | Silver Eagle Kite Shield | Silver Eagle Kite Shield.png 100px | 1,500 | Twin Dragon Greatshield | Twin Dragon Shield.png 100px | 2,000 }}|Armor = Standard Helm |Standard Helm II.png 100px| 800 | Hard Leather Armor (Dark Souls II) Hard Leather Armor| Hard Leather Armor II.png 100px | 1,260 | Hard Leather Gauntlets (Dark Souls II) Hard Leather Gauntlets| Hard Leather Gauntlets II.png 100px | 940 | Hard Leather Boots (Dark Souls II) Hard Leather Boots | Hard Leather Boots II.png 100px | 1,100 | Elite Knight Helm (Dark Souls II) Elite Knight Helm | DaSII Elite Knight Helm.png 100px | 2,200 | Elite Knight Armor (Dark Souls II) Elite Knight Armor | DaSII Elite Knight Armor.png 100px | 4,000 | Elite Knight Gloves (Dark Souls II) Elite Knight Gloves | DaSII Elite Knight Gloves.png 100px | 2,500 | Elite Knight Leggings (Dark Souls II) Elite Knight Leggings | DaSII Elite Knight Leggings.png 100px | 2,900 | Moon Butterfly Hat | Moon Butterfly Hat.png 100px | 10,000 | Moon Butterfly Wings | Moon Butterfly Wings.png 100px | 15,000 | Moon Butterfly Cuffs | Moon Butterfly Cuffs.png 100px | 10,000 | Moon Butterfly Skirt | Moon Butterfly Skirt.png 100px | 10,000}} 100px | 5,200 | Alva Armor | Alva Armor.png 100px | 8,000 | Alva Gauntlets | Alva Gauntlets.png 100px | 6,000 | Alva Leggings | Alva Leggings.png 100px | 7,100 | Royal Soldier Helm | Royal Soldier Helmet.png 100px | 1,600 | Royal Soldier Armor | Royal Soldier Armor.png 100px | 2,700 | Royal Soldier Gauntlets | Royal Soldier Gauntlets.png 100px | 1,900 | Royal Soldier Leggings | Royal Soldier Leggings.png 100px | 2,200 | Infantry Armor | Infantry Armor.png 100px | 1,000 | Infantry Gloves | Infantry Gloves.png 100px | 750 | Infantry Boots | Infantry Boots.png 100px | 850}} 100px | 900 | Falconer Armor | Falconer Armor.png 100px | 1,500 | Falconer Gloves | Falconer Gloves.png 100px | 1,050 | Falconer Boots | Falconer Boots.png 100px | 1,200 | Smelter Demon Helm | Smelter Demon Helm.png 100px | 7,800 | Smelter Demon Armor | Smelter Demon Armor.png 100px | 10,000 | Smelter Demon Gauntlets | Smelter Demon Gauntlets.png 100px | 8,500 | Smelter Demon Leggings | Smelter Demon Leggings.png 100px | 9,000 | Penal Mask | Penal Mask.png 100px | 7,000 | Penal Straightjacket | Penal Straightjacket.png 100px | 8,200 | Penal Handcuffs | Penal Handcuffs.png 100px | 6,800 | Penal Skirt | Penal Skirt.png 100px | 7,500}} 100px | 8,200 | Looking Glass Armor | Looking Glass Armor.png 100px | 13,500 | Looking Glass Gauntlets | Looking Glass Gauntlets.png 100px | 9,500 | Looking Glass Leggings | Looking Glass Leggings.png 100px | 10,800 | Velstadt's Helm | Velstadt's Helm.png 100px | 9,800 | Velstadt's Armor | Velstadt's Armor.png 100px | 13,000 | Velstadt's Gauntlets | Velstadt's Gauntlets.png 100px | 10,700 | Velstadt's Leggings | Velstadt's Leggings.png 100px | 12,000 | Throne Defender Helm | Throne Defender Helm.png 100px | 11,000 | Throne Defender Armor | Throne Defender Armor.png 100px | 15,000 | Throne Defender Gauntlets|Throne Defender Gauntlets.png 100px| 12,600 | Throne Defender Leggings| Throne Defender Leggings.png 100px| 13,800 }} 100px | 9,300 | Throne Watcher Armor | Throne Watcher Armor.png 100px | 12,500 | Throne Watcher Gauntlets| Throne Watcher Gauntlets.png 100px| 10,200 | Throne Watcher Leggings | Throne Watcher Leggings.png 100px | 11,600 }} 100px | 1,440 | Ivory King Armor | Ivory King Armor.png 100px | 2,400 | Ivory King Gauntlets | Ivory King Gauntlets.png 100px | 1,680 | Ivory King Leggings | Ivory King Leggings.png 100px | 1,920 }}}} Drops 100px|Guaranteed |Tseldora Robe|Tseldora Robe.png 100px|Guaranteed |Tseldora Manchettes|Tseldora Manchettes.png 100px|Guaranteed |Tseldora Trousers|Tseldora Trousers.png 100px|Guaranteed }} Health and Souls | |900|1800 }} Gallery MaughlintheArmourer.jpg|"W-Welcome to Maughlin's Shop! H-How about some protection!?" Maughlin the Armorer Render.png|Render of Maughlin the Armorer References pl:Zbrojmistrz Maughlin Category:Dark Souls II: Characters Category:Dark Souls II: Merchants